gumballfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Adeus
Adeus é uma música cantada por Gumball no episodio "O Tio". Foi composta por Ben Champion e escrita por Ben Bocquelet. Letra em Português Quero dizer que é um cara legal Mas sabemos que é mentira total! Ser seu amigo tem sido tão ruim Tá na hora de chegar ao fim! Eu não posso dizer Adeus Se não me mói e põe num quibe dos seus! Gripe aviária vou dizer que pegou Não vão querer saber quem te isolou! Espero que pra quarentena vá E até fazer 18 fique lá! Então talvez eu não vá mais temer Que a minha orelha você queira morder! (Pare de me morder!) Não posso dizer Adeus Meu rosto atropelado pelos seus pneus! Se a sua casa eu pudesse comprar Você tinha que sair, e com os seus avós morar! De um roubo de carro eu podia te acusar Te arranjar um emprego na mina! Te mandar em um porão pro Catar Te vender como kebab pro podrão da esquina! (Não é carne afinal!) Numa autoestrada esquecido por seus pais Te vender pra um circo, à caminho do Uruguai Te travar num parque de diversões (Pra sempre) Te mandar noiva de pra um casamento No Cazaquistão Não posso dizer Adeus Mas vão em vão esses medos meus! Amigo seu não quero ser mais não Faça comigo o que quiser então! Letra em Inglês I wanna say you're a real good guy But we both know that would be a lie It's been a nightmare being your friend So it's time for this charade to end I can't say goodbye 'Cause you might grind me down into meat pie I'll tell the school that you've got avian flu So it'll be their job to get rid of you I hope they put you into quarantine Or lock you up until you turn eighteen So maybe then I'll never have to fear That you might suddenly bite off my ear Please don't bite off my ear I can't say goodbye My face will be too mangled to identify If I could get your house repossessed You'll be forced to relocate to your gran's in the Northwest I could get you arrested for stealing a car I could get you a job as a miner I could ship you in a crate to Qatar Or sell you as kebab to a dirty diner It's not real meat, anyway I could get your folks to forget you on the freeway Sell you to a freak show on its way to Uruguay I could get you stuck on a fairground ride, forever Send you to a wedding in Somewhere-stan with you as the bride I can't say goodbye But it's no use trying to deny That I don't wanna be friends with you So do whatever you have to do Versões Internacionais Arquivo:Adeus (Inglês) Arquivo:Adeus (Polonês) Arquivo:Adeus (Portugal) Arquivo:Adeus (Italiano) Arquivo:Adeus (Malaio) Arquivo:Adeus (Espanhol LA) Arquivo:Adeus (Espanhol ES) Arquivo:Adeus (Russo) Arquivo:Adeus (Húngaro) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 5ªTemporada Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Gumball Categoria:Músicas do Episódio "O Tio"